


The Bodyguard

by Pumpkinnubbin



Series: AU-Central [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bodyguard AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinnubbin/pseuds/Pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Natasha is a famous dancer. When she gets a stalker and the police refuses to help, she hires a bodyguard to protect her.Or: the bodyguard au where they don't like each other at first





	The Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came from a prompt by my best friend who then insisted I post it as part of this series so here you go! The prompt was this: "Natasha is a very famous actor/singer/you pick. One day she gets a stalker (Rumlow). She gets in touch with a private security company to get their best bodyguard. That bodyguard is Maria. Bonus points if they don’t like each other at first, especially because Nat insists on teasing her in various ways, just to spite her."
> 
> I was also super tempted to just write out the plot of The Bodyguard movie but I didn't.

Natasha is one of the most famous dancers in the country. She’s proud of the fact; after all, she’s been doing this for longer than she can even remember. She’s started dancing at four-years old and was later discovered at a local dance school performance. From there, her training intensified so she could keep up with the best of the best and she quickly became one of them. Her grace is almost unmatched and her performances are always flawless. She trains hard to keep it that way. There is never a single misstep or wasted movement. Everything is perfect, down to the expressions on her face and the smile after each performance, when she bows to the applauding audience. She’s small even for dancing standards and every single one of her fellow dancers is taller than her by at least a couple of inches. Natasha likes it that way. She doesn’t need to stand out by height, her red hair does it for her. If not that, her skills lift her above her no less talented peers.

Natasha is used to sold out shows and gifts and letters afterwards. It’s mostly superficial but she loves reading letters from little girls (and boys) who wish they could dance like her. She writes back sometimes, if she can spare enough time. She loves dancing and she loves that she can inspire kids to want to do it too. It makes her happy. Sadly not all gifts and letters are as innocent as that and she has to deal with equal amounts of inappropriate fan mail. She usually just throws those out without reading very much of it. She doesn’t stay to meet people after shows often because she’s usually too tired to want to but she tries to do it at least once a week. She knows there are young people in the masses waiting and she doesn’t want to be an asshole and never show her own appreciation for her fans.

Lately though, she’s noticed the same guy in the crowd every time she steps out to meet anyone and even when she just passes by to go home and get some sleep. He’s always there and sure, normally that would be flattering and sweet, but something about him feels off to Natasha. She starts getting letters by the same person after every show, sometimes even multiples per show and she’s starting to recognize the handwriting. They started nice enough but after weeks of no replies, they were starting to turn both aggressive and obsessive with the fantasies described within. After a month of this, she finally reads a letter that mentions him waiting after each show and she puts the pieces together to figure out it’s that same man who is always watching her. She’s uncomfortable every time she meets people after shows from then on but hides it to the best of her abilities.

Natasha isn’t stupid. This isn’t her first stalker over the years but he is definitely the worst one yet. She knows his name is Brock and she knows he’s ex-military. That alone is reason enough for her to be worried. She goes to the police with a bunch of the letters and tells them about him but they refuse to do anything to help unless he actually does anything. It’s frustrating and dangerous and she tells them that before leaving and finding an alternative solution. Said solution is found with the help of Google and she phones a private security company two hours later from her apartment. Natasha explains the situation to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, and he agrees to send his best bodyguard when she tells him that money isn’t an issue.

There’s a knock on the door to her changing room the next day while she’s getting ready for rehearsals and she calls the newcomer in without bothering to pause applying her make up. A woman steps in, dressed in a black suit, her hair fixed in a tight bun. Natasha does pause then and looks at her in the mirror before turning to actually face her. She doesn’t even need to get up to see how much taller this woman is and that makes her lips tick up in a small smile.

“I’m Maria Hill. Fury sent me to be your security detail until further notice.”

Hill is all business and Natasha makes a small noise before she stands up. She was right about the height at least. She nods at her and holds out her hand in greeting.

“I’m Natasha.”

Maria takes the offered hand and shakes it and then has a quick look around. Natasha can safely say that this wasn’t what she’s expected.

“Not who you thought he’d send?” Maria asks when Natasha keeps staring at her.

“No, but I don’t particularly care as long as you can do what he promised.”

Hill is very good at hiding the irritation she feels at those words but Natasha picks up on it anyway. Maria is proud and she’s good at her job and she won’t have anyone questioning that.

“I can. I’ll be with you at all times where he could get to you.”

“Am I going to need to house you? Because all I can offer you is the couch.”

“No, that’s not necessary.”

“Okay then.”

Natasha returns to her chair so she can finish getting ready for her rehearsal. Maria keeps watch by the door, her hands folded in front of her. She follows her when it’s time to go and Maria takes the time to check out the hall and the area surrounding the stage. She doesn’t disturb the rehearsal and waits for Natasha by the door once she’s done.

They don’t speak much after that. Maria is professional and Natasha quickly finds out that she has no interest in small talk so Natasha gives up on trying.

It’s after the show that night when Natasha goes out to meet people that Maria really steps up. She keeps close to Natasha and keeps everyone else a respectable distance away. Natasha subtly points out Brock in the back, who looks confused at the sight of the suit. He leaves earlier than usual and Maria urges Natasha along as well. She drives her home much to Natasha’s disbelief. She can drive herself. Maria argues that her bike isn’t safe enough.

“Can we at least make a pit stop by a bar?”

“Absolutely not.”

“If I had known Fury would send a party pooper, I’d have asked for his second best,” Natasha grumbles and she finds satisfaction in the way Maria’s jaw ticks.

Natasha thinks she’s safe to do as she pleases once home at least but Hill has other ideas. She’s dealt with types like Brock before and there’s every chance he knows where Natasha lives already. She sweeps the entire place twice to be sure and then lets Natasha know that it’s safe. Natasha rolls her eyes at the second time she checks every single room but she is still relieved to hear the all clear. She hasn’t considered that he might have followed her home and the thought sends a shiver down her spine. She grabs a drink for herself and doesn’t bother to offer Maria one too. She’s too professional to drink on the job.

“At least sit down somewhere. You’re making me antsy just looking at you standing there like he’ll break in any second.”

Maria hides her glare but sits down on the couch. She still keeps an eye on the windows and listens for any unusual sounds coming from outside.

“You’re taking this too lightly,” Maria tells her and there’s bite in her words that makes Natasha want to growl at her.

“Excuse me? I hired you, didn’t I?”

“And yet you don’t seem to take this serious at all. You shouldn’t go out to meet people when you have a potentially violent stalker waiting for you in the midst of them. You’re giving him plenty of chances to get to you or follow you.”

“I can’t just not go. You scared him off tonight anyway,” Natasha argues.

She downs her vodka in one go and makes a face before putting the glass down. Maria is about to argue the point when Natasha speaks up again, grinning a little this time.

“I bet you could just glare everyone away and they’d never get close to me again.”

Maria huffs and gets up again to check the windows once more. She doesn’t like Natasha very much and the redhead is well aware of it. The feeling is rather mutual at the moment but she does find some entertainment in trying to get a rise out of her.

“I’m going to bed. Do you need to check that again too?”

“No,” Maria says, annoyed, “I’ll be in my car.”

She leaves again while Natasha heads to her bedroom to change to go to sleep. It’s going to be a long time with Hill around.

* * *

The next couple of weeks drag on for both of them. Maria is tired of Natasha’s teasing and Natasha hates that there’s no change whatsoever in her situation. Brock is still coming to every show and he’s still waiting with the rest of the crowd afterwards. She still gets letters from him but they get more and more possessive and obsessive and she’s starting to feel sick reading them. Maria eventually takes them away from her to read them herself and then refuses to tell Natasha what they said. She may not like the smaller woman all that much but she hates stalkers and she doesn’t like how it weighs the redhead down. She distracts by taunting and teasing Maria and it takes a while for Maria to catch up to the fact. She finds her crying in her changing room twice and she hears her sobbing in her bedroom once after a particularly detailed letter. It’s still not enough for the police to step in.

It’s another week later that something happens. They’re at Natasha’s place eating dinner when the window shatters loudly and a brick just barely misses Natasha. Maria is quick to rush over to her and cover her. She ushers her under the table while she goes to the window to check if whoever threw that is still around. It’s too dark to see but she hears movement and is able to make out a retreating shadow. She can’t follow but she’s satisfied enough that they’re running away so she comes to get Natasha. She checks that the woman is fine and then, very gently, tells her to go to her bedroom and stay there while she cleans up and sweeps the area. Natasha does as told. She’s trembling and shaky. She sits on her bed with the blinds closed and her door locked and waits until her heartbeat calms down again. This is the first time something like that happens to her. None of her previous stalkers got violent and even just threatening police involvement had them running away. This is very much different.

Maria knocks on the door when she’s back ten minutes later. Natasha feels like she’s waited for hours. She opens the door and doesn’t even think before throwing herself at Maria and hugging herself close to the taller woman. There’s one thing she can’t deny about Hill and it’s that she makes her feel safe. Maria is surprised but she wraps an arm around her shoulders and holds her close for a minute.

“You’re okay, Natasha. I called Fury, we’re bringing another person in to help keep an eye on things. If he tries anything again, we’ll get him.”

Natasha nods against her and her shock is finally wearing off, leaving only a feeling of dread in its place. Natasha is terrified. She grips Maria’s shirt tighter and pushes her face further against her to hide how close to tears she is. She doesn’t want to cry. Crying isn’t helping her. When Maria lifts her free hand to the back of her head though, it breaks what little resolve she has left and a sob leaves her body.

“I got you…” Maria says quietly.

Natasha cries against her for a few minutes, her body shaking, until she’s too exhausted to even keep her eyes open. She sags against Maria and loosens her grip on her again. Maria sighs and shifts to pick her up. Natasha is too tired to argue. She’s even too tired to blush. Maria carries her back to her bed and gently lets her down on it. Natasha immediately drops onto her side on the mattress and blinks the remainder of her tears away. She looks up when Maria crouches down next to the bed to look at her.

“I got you.”

Natasha nods. She believes that. She falls asleep like that and Maria goes to clean everything up.

By morning, there’s a second car parked in front of Natasha’s place and a young woman named Sharon introduces herself as Maria’s backup. Natasha nods, shakes her hand, and thanks her for coming. Neither her nor Hill mention Natasha’s breakdown the previous night or how Hill carried her to bed. They go on as usual with their daily routine while Sharon remains at Natasha’s place all day. If anyone suspicious approaches, she’ll stop them.

Nothing happens for another three days. It’s early evening, still just bright enough to really see, when Sharon notices a man walking towards Natasha’s place. He’s crossing the lawn and Sharon quickly radios Maria before she gets out of her car to intervene. Maria makes Natasha hide in her bathroom and then goes to follow Sharon’s example. Brock is halfway through breaking the lock on Natasha’s front door when Sharon gets to him. He doesn’t even try an excuse before lashing out and attacking the blonde. Sharon ducks his blows and she’s ready to taser him when he pulls out a gun and she freezes. He’s unstable enough to pull the trigger on her and she knows Maria will get there any second.

“Stop keeping her all to yourselves! I love her. Why can’t you let us be happy together?!”

The sound of the door opening distracts him and Sharon moves quickly. She takes a step aside and then hits his arm down to make him drop the gun. Maria catches on quickly and tasers him before he can do anything else. Sharon secures the gun while Maria cuffs him with some zipties and then they call the police.

Maria leaves Sharon to keep an eye on Brock while she checks up on Natasha. She’s locked away in her bathroom but opens the door for Maria.

“We got him. Police is on the way.”

Natasha lets out a breath of relief and instinctively hugs Maria, grateful.

“Sharon did most of the work.”

“I’ll hug her too.”

Maria laughs to that. She heads back down to wait with Sharon just in case Brock wakes up too early and tries anything else stupid.

It takes a while before the police finally arrive. Maria recognizes the officer in charge and they exchange greetings before she gets to the point and explains what’s happened.

“I’m sorry they didn’t want to do anything sooner,” Steve says, “I know this guy. It’s not the first time this happens with him. If I’d known, I’d have stepped in sooner.”

“Just get him outta here, Rogers.”

He nods and looks up when Natasha steps outside. He apologizes again to her and promises he’ll see to him personally. Natasha can’t do anything but nod and believe him. Steve hauls Brock inside the car with the help of his colleague and then they take their witness testimonies before driving off again.

Natasha does hug Sharon in thanks and then the blonde is also off to report back to Fury. Their job is done now that Brock is in police custody. Maria stays and Natasha looks up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I’d like to stick around a little longer just in case he wasn’t alone, or the only one.”

Natasha smiles. Truth be told, she’d really like some company tonight. It’s been stressful and she’s pretty anxious now so Maria’s words make her feel a little better.

“I’d like that, honestly. I…”

She doesn’t want to be alone but she doesn’t say it. Maria nods anyway and guides her back inside. Her lock will need replacing and Maria makes a mental note to get that done before she officially finishes this job.

Natasha makes them both dinner later and they eat on the couch, far away from any and all windows.

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ve said it at all this whole time but thanks.”

“Just doing my job,” Maria says.

Natasha thinks back to when she’s carried her and doesn’t think that’s quite true. She’s grown to like Maria quite a bit and she’s pretty sure the feeling is mutual. Her teasing no longer gets a rise out of her but it makes Maria laugh now and she’s sad to have that gone after tonight. She doesn’t want it gone. She’s gotten used to having her around all the time.

“You should get some sleep.”

Natasha is quiet for a few moments. She’s sure she’ll sleep fine now that Brock has been dealt with but she’s considering anyway.

“Would you stay with me?”

Maria looks at her in mild surprise and says nothing. It’s terribly unprofessional to even take saying yes into consideration but she does it anyway because she hates seeing Natasha upset. She’s watched so many of her performances now and Natasha is always proud and strong. She likes seeing her like that. She wants to keep seeing her like that.

“Okay.”

Natasha smiles and mumbles a thanks, then goes to clean the dishes. She finds Maria an old sleeping shirt of hers that is several sizes too big anyway and then changes, giving Maria enough time to do the same. Natasha isn’t prepared for the sight that greets her when she comes back out of the bathroom. The shirt is still a little long on Maria but fits her quite well, her hair is down and a mess from being in a bun all day, and the yawn she catches is cuter than it has any right to be. She covers her own answering yawn and crawls under the blanket. She rolls on her side once Maria has settled, just barely not touching. Maria is on her back, her hands resting on her middle.

“Maria?”

“Hm?”

“This is maybe not the best time to ask this but… would you like to have dinner with me some time?”

Maria rolls onto her side with a grin that makes Natasha’s heart stop.

“Are you asking me out? ‘Cause we just had dinner together.”

“I am.”

Her grin turns into a soft smile and she reaches out hesitantly to push a stray strand of hair out of Natasha’s face.

“I’d like that, yes.”

Natasha blushes at the touch of her fingers against her cheek and curls up on herself a little more to hide it. Maria chuckles anyway.

“Okay.”

Maria drops her hand again and rests it in the space between them. She stays awake until Natasha’s breathing evens out in a sure sign that she’s fast asleep. She shuffles a little closer and wraps her arm around Natasha before she gets any sleep herself. This is a job well done indeed. At least something good comes out of this whole ordeal. Maria can live with that.


End file.
